


The Boogeyman

by madi_milkshakes



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ben Solo is a Mess, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Choking, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Kylo Ren, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Gang Violence, Guns, Heavy BDSM, Heavy NSFW themes, Hurt/Comfort, Knifeplay, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Mafia and gang related themes, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Ben Solo, Protective Kylo Ren, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Drugs, Sexual Violence, Size Kink, Slow Burn-ish, Strong Violence, Strong course language, Top Kylo Ren, Torture, Voice Kink, heavy smut, too many tags, what even is my life anymore??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madi_milkshakes/pseuds/madi_milkshakes
Summary: “I am the tall, dark stranger those warnings prepared you for little mouse.”Baba Yaga. The boogeyman. The Reaper.Different names for the one man.Kylo Fucking Ren.Well Kylo Ren wasn’t exactly the Boogeyman… he was the one you sent to kill the fucking boogeyman.He is a man of focus. Precision. Dedication. Passion. Sheer fucking will. It’s rumoured that he once killed three men in a bar… with a fucking pencil. You don’t want to be the one he is after. He will stop at nothing until his job is done.Nothing.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I know this chapter is very short, I apologise. It’s just the prologue. Regular chapter will (hopefully) be a lot longer. I guess some will be longer than others. It has also been a while since I’ve actually written something so I’m sorry if this isn’t so great, but I promise it will get better. I have so much planned for this story.

With the Confidence of a poised lioness ready to strike its prey, Katya could quite literally say that her life was an absolute mess. It still was. Considering her familial ties and the type of business they conducted, it wasn’t hard to imagine why. Don’t get her wrong, Katya loved her family as much as the next person loved theirs, but sometimes she wished things could be different. She knew she would never truly be free from her family’s business in the underground. She was born into it, therefore the business would one day be hers to take over. 

“Malishka, are you even listening to me?” A gruff voice suddenly asked. 

Reeling her conscious back from being lost in her thoughts, Katya was brought back to the present. The present in which involved Katya sitting in her father’s office at one of their secret warehouses while he discussed finding her a suitable bodyguard. 

Katya rolled her eyes, having not exactly paid attention to what her father had just been saying. “Yes papa, I heard every word.” She lied, hoping that would appease him enough to just drop the subject already. 

Viktor reclined back into his expensive brown leather desk chair, a cigar between his fingers and his pale lips pulled back into a disapproving frown. As much as he loved and cherished his daughter, he just wished she would be more obedient and less stubborn. Something he always said she inherited from her mother. Not that Katya really knew her mother. She was only six when she passed away. Her father wouldn’t tell her why exactly but that was a distant memory Katya never dwelled on anymore. It was in the past. Things that died in the past should stay in the past. Or so she was told while growing up.

“Okay then, what did I say hmm?” 

The stagnant silence that surrounded the room was answer enough for him. Of course Katya hadn’t been listening to anything her father had said. In fact, she wanted to be anywhere but where she was right now. 

“Your silence is very reassuring Malishka. You need to take this seriously.”

Katya scoffed. “I don’t need someone to babysit me papa. I’m not a little kid anymore papa.” She tried to argue but deep down she knew this would not be a case that she would win. Her father was to strong willed and what he says, goes. That didn’t stop her from being stubborn as hell about it though. Viktor suddenly stood up from his chair, putting out his cigar in the black marbled ash tray he had on the mahogany desk. Katya automatically shrunk into her seat. He meant business now. She knew she would have no choice but to agree to whatever it was he wanted and she would have to say “Yes papa”. 

“That is precisely why you need one Katya.” Katya flinched at the use of her first name. He rarely used it unless he was deathly serious about something. “After the little stunt your idiotic brother pulled recently, I want her under protection 24/7. Just until everything dies down and goes back to normal.” 

Now it was Katya’s turn to stand up from her chair. “Normal?! What about our family and business is considered normal?!” She couldn’t help but yell out her frustrations. What other girls her age needed a bodyguard because of what their family did? Not very many. And all this because of her stupid older brother. He made her blood boil without fail. It was all his fault that this family was currently under heat not only by the authorities, but their rivals too. She was going to ring his neck the next time she saw Oleg. 

However, Katya didn’t get the answer she wanted. “Until you mature enough to understand everything, I am hiring you a bodyguard. Maybe then will some sense be knocked into that head of yours.” Despite his visible annoyance with his daughter’s attitude, his voice remained level. He would not budge on this issue. 

She sent her father a hard glare but he was not phased. “And where are you going to find a man to do the job to your standards? None of your henchmen are cut out for the job that’s for sure. A dead dog would do a better job of being my bodyguard than those drugged up fools.” She spat. 

While Katya had respect for her father and a certain a mount of respect for his business, she had zero respect for his men. They were pigs. Vile and aggressive in ways that made one sick. She hated them and they always seemed to make it their job to get on her nerves. Her brother on the other hand, got along well with those thugs. 

Sitting back in his chair, Viktor smirked behind his newly lit cigar, making sure to puff out a few smokes before he spoke. “My dear Malishka. I’ve already found the perfect man. We’ve done business before and he does his job well. I trust him.”

With hands placed firmly on her hips, Katya looked at her father skeptically. She knew about his associates. They were just as horrible as the thugs that worked for him. “Yeah? And who would that be papa?”

“Ren, you may come in now.” 

Katya’s eyes widened. W-wait. He doesn’t mean-

Hearing the door open and close behind her and the sound of footsteps getting closer, Katya whipped around and came face to face with a man she had heard about only in stories as a young girl. Stories that doubled as warnings. Stories her father used to tell her and her brother all the time. Stories about - 

“-the boogeyman…” She trailed off, stunned. She couldn’t believe her eyes. The very man her father had warned her about, was standing right in front of her. And was going to be hired as her bodyguard… She swallowed harshly without meaning to as she took in his appearance. 

He was tall. Katya got neck cramps just from trying to look at his face. He completely swamped her small frame. His black hair fell in soft waves a top of his shoulders, framing his angular shaped face. She couldn’t help but take note of how pink and full his lips were. The man was built like a fridge with his broad chest and shoulders and muscular arms. It seemed as if the buttons on his dress shirt were struggling to keep it together. 

When her father had told her about the Baba Yaga, in her head she had pictured some old dude, not someone as attractive as he was. How could one person be so attractive, she asked herself. This man practically screamed danger and authority, it made her gulp a second time.

She finally met his eyes and felt as if she had been rooted to the spot. His eyes were just as beautiful as the rest of him. A deep honeycomb brown stared back at her own eyes. It was like they were piercing into her soul. The way he was staring at her, it sent a shiver up and dine her spine. It felt like an eternity had passed before he spoke, and his voice… his voice made her want to melt into a puddle on the floor. 

This was not the man she had imagine would be the boogeyman. And she didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing…

With the smallest twitch of his lips, he addressed her. “Evening Miss Kuznetsov.”

“This my dear, is not the boogeyman.” Her father spoke up as he came up to stand beside her. “This is the man sent to kill the boogeyman. And he will be the one to make sure no one is stupid enough to bring you harm.” 

Katya tried to keep herself as composed as she possibly could, but knowing what he was capable of doing at any given moment almost made her knees give way beneath her. She tried not to show how flustered she was but she knew that he could see right through her. One thought was running through her mind against all others. 

Maybe having a bodyguard won't be such a bad thing after all.


	2. II - Petrichor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m an assassin not a fucking babysitter. So if I were you, little mouse, I’d stay quiet and keep the questions to a minimum. Understood?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if things are a bit confusing at the moment. A lot of things will be explained in more detail in the next chapter I promise. It's going to start out slow before it gets into the good good shit. I hope this chapter in enjoyable nonetheless X

Petrichor; the smell of earth after rain. 

It brought a sense of serenity and calmness with it. It was a smell that Katya was very fond of. In fact, she loved everything about the rain. She loved how green everything looked. She loved how delicate dew drops made themselves home on everything it touched. She loved listening to the sound of the gradual splatter of raindrops on the concrete. She loved the notion of snuggling up all cozy against a window sill and watching as it pelts against the glass. Oh how she wished she could snuggle up with a pile of blankets and pillows and fall asleep with the lull of Mother Nature blessing the earth. Her wishes were a stark contrast to her current reality. 

Instead, her father had her running errands for him; errands that she wanted nothing to do with. What was the point of having henchmen at her father's beck and call and not getting them to do what she was doing, she huffed to herself. She thought back to the conversation she had had with her no father just five minutes prior.

~

"Why can't you have one of your brainless thugs deliver the information instead papa?" She had asked, her lips pushed out in an annoyed pout, hands cross over her chest. 

Viktor didn't lift his head from his book as he spoke and that irked her. "Because Malishka, as good as my men are in what they do, they are not exactly gifted in the way of persuasion like you are." was his answer. 

Katya scoffed, her hands falling to her sides, a slump to her shoulders. "But papa-" whatever she had planned to say back didn't get a chance to leave her mouth before her father spoke over the top of her, his voice firm. 

"No buts! You will do this and you will be successful. Ren will accompany you of course. You may leave." 

Katya sighed. Her father’s words left no room for negotiation. 

~

And that was how she ended up sitting in the back seat of one of her father's black Mercedes CLA Coupe's while Kylo Ren sat in the driving seat. Even from where she sat, she could see how tight he was gripping the steering wheel; his knuckles almost completely white. Not once had she seen him take his eyes off the road, nor had he spoken a word to her apart from her name upon greeting her. 

Katya bit her lip, nails absentmindedly running against the fabric of her sheer tights underneath her new beige checkered skirt. She didn't know how to feel around him. On the one hand, a part of her was terrified. The things this man was capable of... the things this man has done and calla it his job, makes her uneasy. Her father seemed to trust him, but how trustworthy was he? If he decided to turn against her and her father, she would be no match for him. Compared to him, she was but a mere toothpick.  
On the other hand however? She couldn't help but feel drawn to him. She was no fool. His attractiveness wasn't lost on her. It was like the man was sculpted by the gods themselves. She felt blessed just by looking at him. He carried such an air about him that oozed confidence and dominance. He wasn't at all what she had pictured the boogeyman to be. 

She couldn't help but let her gaze drop back to his hands. They looked so big in comparison to her more delicate ones. And while she knew how much blood were on those hands, she wondered how they would feel against her own. She imagined them to be rough and calloused from years of training and fighting. They'd be strong and warm and most definitely dwarf her own. Katya tried not to let her thoughts drift away too much. She wasn't even supposed to be thinking about him like this to begin with. He was her bodyguard and that is that. She knew her father would never allow him to touch her or be with her in such a way. All she was to him was another paycheck. That thought made her sad.  
Shaking her head, Katya refused to allow herself to go down that path. She barely known the man for 48 hours and she was already pining over him. She needed to get a grip now. She would not allow herself to form an attachment to him of any kind-

"Penny for your thoughts, Miss Kuznetsov?" 

Just as her last thought about establishing boundaries for herself danced around her mind, his rich and deep voice brought her back to square one. Fuck. So much for getting a grip. 

"I-I'm sorry?" She tried her hardest not to stutter and make a damn fool out of herself. Risking a glance up, her eyes caught his in the rear view mirror, and just like that, she was rooted to the spot, unable to look away from his gaze. It was like he had some kind of invisible hold against her body preventing her from moving a muscle. She could feel her heart hammering loudly against her rib cage and she wondered if he could hear it too. 

"There is something bothering you." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. 

"Eto ne tvoye delo." She muttered in her mother tongue, finally able to look away from him and down at her hands lying idle in her lap. She could feel the rosy heat slowly rising to warm her cheeks. 

He responded back without missing a beat. "Mne zaplatili, chtoby ty stal moim biznesom, Katya." 

Katya almost gave herself whiplash with how fast she lifted her head back up. Her lips parted slightly as she sat there stunned her eyes wide. "Y-you... You speak Russian?" She flinched when she heard her voice crack at the end. Will she ever not embarrass herself while in his presence? So far, the answer to that question was no. 

Kylo's lips twitched into an almost smirk, amused by her reaction. "Ya delayu."

As soon as he first saw her, he knew she was the type to get flustered easily. He knew all about her of course, courtesy of her father. He's done too many jobs to count for Viktor throughout the years but never have they been on a personal level. Kylo wasn't a man who was easily stunned but when Viktor had contacted him for another job, this time to his protect his daughter, it caught him by surprise. There was a mutual trust between them sure- he would get called in for a job, he would complete it. But he didn't think that trust would expand into family matters. 

Viktor had always mentioned his two children Katya and Oleg quite often when talking about the business. Although Katya was less involved than her older brother in the underground, Kylo could tell who the favourite child was out of the two. 

He heard about what Oleg had done. Anyone who had ties to the underground and hitman business practically knew. And because of, a lot of shit was about to go down. Now it was his top priority that he did his job and keep Katya safe at all costs. And he never failed a job. 

"How much do you know?" Katya suddenly spoke up, breaking the silence that had engulfed the car. Katya doubted her father had told Kylo the finer details about this protection job. 

Kylo shot her a quick glance but his eyes didn't linger longer than a second. "Enough." 

She frowned at his response. Enough? "How much is enough? I would like to know." She didn't want to sound bratty or demanding but she was curious to see just how much her father was willing to tell. 

Huffing through his nose, Kylo made a sharp right turn, forcing Katya to hold onto the roof handle for support. "I know that your brother has made a lot of your rivals mad with his latest actions." 

The answer still didn't satisfy her so she continued to press on. "Which were?" 

"Is there a reason you're asking me this Miss Kuznetsov?"

Katya scowled. "Don't answer my question with another question. If you know, then I know that everybody else sure as hell knows." She was starting to get a little irked at his continued dismissal of her questioning. 

The car suddenly came to an abrupt stop outside a dingy looking warehouse. They had arrived at their destination quicker than planned. Without a word, Kylo pulled the keys out from the ignition and got out the car, slamming the door behind him. Before she could even process his actions, Kylo had walked around to her side of the car and whipped open her door. Katya barely had time to even undo her own seat belt before Kylo reached in and did it for her, his hand wrapping around her forearm immediately after and pulling her out from her seat.

If it weren't for his hold on her, she would've stumbled face first into the rough gravel rather harshly. "What the hell was that for?" She snapped, trying to free her arm back but failing. His grip was strong and unrelenting and although not to the point of being painful, she felt the beginning of pins and needles sensation creeping in.  
The seething tone that he used to speak to her was a complete 360 to the softer voice he had used in the car mere moments ago. 

“My job is to make sure you stay out of trouble and out of harm’s way, not to answer your meaningless questions just to satisfy your curiosity.” He practically hissed, leveling Katya with a sharp glare. Katya was preparing to snap something snarky back but Kylo wasn’t done with her just yet. “I’m an assassin not a fucking babysitter. So if I were you, little mouse, I’d stay quiet and keep the questions to a minimum. Understood?” 

When she didn’t respond to him straight away, his grip on her arm tightened as he brought her closer. So close that she could feel his cool breath dance across her face. “Answer me.” He demanded.

“I understand…” Katya mumbled. Seemingly satisfied with her answer, he released her arm. Katya’s free hand instantly went to rub soothing circles against the slightly red skin from his tight grasp. 

“Good.”

Katya didn’t know what to think. It was like a switch had been flipped inside of him. She should’ve felt pissed at him for his actions. She should’ve felt her blood boil at his condescending words. Never has she ever let a man handle and speak to her in such a way. So why didn’t she rip into him for it? Something inside her wouldn’t allow herself to fight back. That something inside her also decided to make matters worse and send a flurry of butterflies down to her stomach. She knew where that led to and mentally scolded herself for even feeling this way. 

As if their little interaction had never happened, Kylo stepped to the side to allow her to take the lead. That’s when she remembered what they had come here for in the first place – to sort out a few minor issues with one of their rival’s business partners. A task deemed by her father to be perfect for her. Without saying a word to him, Katya breezed past Kylo and towards the entrance of the warehouse. Even with the most dangerous man in the country trailing closely behind her at her protection, she couldn’t help but feel unsettled about this. 

She had a feeling that this wasn’t going to be an easy in, easy out job.


End file.
